I hate you
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: Three words.Three stupid meaningless words that went to far into that.They stood infront of each other, both on the verge of tears, but one already crying.They fight just starting out with bending then came to more and more server terms.
1. Chapter 1

Three words.

Three stupid meaningless words that went to far into that.

They stood infront of each other, both on the verge of tears, but one already crying.

"I hate you." They stood there, looking each other strait in the eye.

"I don't ever want you to see nor talk to me, Toph, or Sokka anymore."

They fight just starting out with bending then came to more and more server terms. He knew her mother was a touchy subject and she knew that the dead air benders was a touchy subject.

"As you wish." he said before turning around and running away, tears streaming down his face falling on the cold forest floor. That was their first fight as a couple and probably their last fight as a couple.

The girl turned away and headed back to camp. When she got their she saw Sokka and Toph around the camp fire, Toph leaning on Sokka, as they laughed and talked. Katara groaned and ran right past Sokka and Toph and strait into her tent.

The next day Aang finally came back from his misery. For the next few weeks things have been quiet between the two. One slept at camp while the other one, after dinner, said he would go meditate but stay there all night.

Aang and Katara sat on opposite sides of the campfire, while eating dinner, breakfast, lunch, etc...But, they couldn't stop staring at each other with hate in their eyes.

Aang probably was on the verge of going into the avatar state and never coming out after seeing Katara flirt with another guy when they landed into a city to get supplies and food.

Later that week, they left the city and went back into a forest. But that night would change the life of the two lovers, well...use to be lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara laid in her bed, and sighed……Katara got up and walked out of the tent to bump into Aang.

Aang didn't even look at her, he just walked into his tent and waited for dinner. Katara growled, then clamed down when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Sokka holding her shoulder. He smiled but she just got out of his grip and walked away. Sokka looked at Toph to see her sigh.

-------------------------

Aang sat in his tent mediating. _Try to forget Katara you jackass!! Try!!!_ Aang sighed and put his hands back down.

Aang got up and walked out of his tent and walked over to the camp fire, sitting on the other side of the camp fire that Katara was sitting on. Aang stared at Katara with hate in his eye's, as did Katara. After dinner Aang left for the rest of the night.

----------------------

_**(Katara's P.O.V.)**_

Dinner went by quietly, with the exception of Sokka and Toph saying meaningless things to each other. I ignored them. I was used to doing just that. Seeing as how around this time you and I would normally be involved in our own conversation.

Why did I have to be so angry? Sure my mother was a touchy subject, but was it really worth all this? Did I really get so angry about it that it left me feeling like this? Cold and alone? Without you?

If someone could feel dead, it must have felt pretty much like this. I felt empty. I didn't notice when Sokka and Toph's conversation ended.

"You should go after him, you know." Sokka said first.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"He's right. Go find Aang. You're miserable." Toph added, not so bluntly.

I looked at the ground and Sokka shot Toph an angry glare.

"Katara, if you really love him, go find him." Sokka said more affectionately than Toph.

I looked up at Sokka with a confused expression. He smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I know. Toph knows. Everyone we've met pretty much knows. Except for Aang."

At this, a tear fell down my face. Was I really that obvious? And somehow, it just made what I did to you seem worse. I found another hand on my shoulder. I moved my sight up the arm until I found myself looking at Toph.

"Here's something else that we know. He loves you too, Sugar Queen."

I looked confused again, and I moved my line of sight from Toph over to Sokka.

"It's true." He said. "Why do you think he was avoiding you? He saw how upset he made you and he thought that the only way to make sure you're not upset is to stay away from you. He doesn't want you to be sad or angry or anything. Even if that means he has to give you up."

Another tear made its way down my cheek and it dripped onto the floor. I stared into the campfire we were sitting around.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" I said in a soft voice. Any anger I had held towards you that day was now focused at me. The secret object of my affection, you, had always loved me back. But I had to ruin it. The last 10 words I had said to you a few weeks ago drove you away from me. You thought that it was what I wanted…

"No, you both messed up." Came Toph's blunt but always truthful words. "If it wasn't for that stupid argument…"

Sokka glared at Toph again. She quieted down. "You should go find him." He said.

I nodded. I didn't know what I would say to you when I found you, but I just needed to find you.

To hold you.

To be with you.

I got up and headed for the forest.

_**(Aang's P.O.V)**_

I sat there, in the middle of the small clearing that would be my home until morning, in a not-very-effective meditation. Try as I might, I couldn't get you out of my head. It was so _confusing_! I love you… But I have to stay away from you because of that!

I want to be able to be your friend again! I want to be able to make you laugh and talk and play around and waterbend and swim and everything we used to do together!

Why did I have to go and say that about your mother? Why don't I ever think out what I say? It happened at the Cave of Two Lovers and it happened here! I hate myself for it! I want to be able to hold you're hand. To hug you. To kiss you. And… maybe in a few years…

I heard footsteps off to my right, followed by your voice. You were looking for me. You sounded like you wanted to apologize. I didn't believe it, though. I saw the look in your eye. What I did was unforgivable.

I stayed in my meditative position, pretending that I didn't hear anything, despite the fact that you had just sat down in-front of me. I could hear you breath. You were hesitant about something.

"Aang?" You asked, waiting for me to respond to my name. I remained with my eyes closed, still pretending to meditate.

"Please Aang… Don't shut me out anymore. I'm sorry. I was angry at you. I didn't mean what I had said. Please…"

I flinched slightly at hearing the sadness in your voice. I hoped you didn't see it.

"Aang… I came out here to tell you something… I- I need you, Aang. Please listen to me. I've been miserable with you ignoring me like this. Don't shut me out anymore…"

Although my eyes were closed, it was pretty easy to see me wince and those last parts. You sounded so sad and sincere… No! It had to be some kind of trick! I heard you say it. I saw the anger in your eyes. You're better off without me…

"Aang… please Aang… I…I need you to be with me… I- I… I love you, Aang."

My eyes remained closed and my face remained emotionless but the rest of my body trembled. It was a trick… It had to be a trick. A tear rolled down my face.

"Don't lie like that, Katara. It's not nice to get someone's hopes up.…" I spoke to her for the first time in hours.

"What? No, Aang, it wasn't a lie! I love you! I mean it!" The sincerity in your voice was enough to get anyone to look at you. Well, anyone _else_. I remained with my eyes closed, muttering random things.

"It's a trick… It has to be… You could never love me… You hate me… I heard you…"

"Aang! I'm sorry! Please! How can I make you believe me?" You sounded like you were about to cry… I wanted to console you, to comfort you… But you wouldn't want me to…

"You can't… There's nothing to believe… Don't lie to me, Katara… You know I love you… Stop doing this to me…"

"Aang…" You whispered. It was a bone-chilling whisper. Then I realized that I had just told you that I love you… But sooner than that I realized that you had placed your lips over mine. My eyes shot open, my brain unable to comprehend what was happening. You kissed me gently and pulled away.

"Please Aang… Will you believe me now?" I looked at you for the first time since the argument ended. You were a mess. Your eyes were pink and puffy, from crying I assume. You were wearing a frown that I had never seen you put on before. You looked… terrible.

"Katara… why?" I asked. Why had you said everything that you had and then kissed me? Why did you tell me that you loved me? Why did you tell me to stay away from you? Why did we have that stupid argument?

"Because I love you, Aang. I mean it. Please… Believe me…"

I looked into you beautiful cobalt blue eyes, but I was scared that I might find some remnants of that anger. But all I found was sadness, and hope, and something I couldn't describe… I had seen it once before… When we were about to kiss… In the Cave.

I couldn't resist anymore. The walls crumbled. Tears jumped out of my eyes and a rapid pace. I threw myself on you and hugged you tightly.

"Katara, I'm so sorry! It's just… you were so angry at me… I didn't want you to be… I love you, too… It's just… please don't be lying… I'd rather spend the rest of my life as nothing more than your friend than have you lie to me about this…"

"Aang… I love you. I mean it." I raised my head so I could look into your eyes and you looked into mine. We smiled, the first time since the argument started. We lied down on the ground and kissed passionately for hours on. We fell asleep there, me holding you and you holding me.

**-------------------- (Next Morning)**

"Hey Toph? Did you feel Aang and Katara come back last night?" Sokka asked.

Toph smiled. _This'll be good… _"Uh, yeah…" She lied "They came by late last night. I think they grabbed a couple of blankets and a spare change of clothes. Then they went back. Why?"

Toph could feel the vibrations caused by the muscles of Sokka's face tightening and loosening. His expression was one of pure anger.

Toph's smile widened.

"AAANNNGGG!!! KKAATTAARRAA!!"


	3. TOPH REALLUY IS GOING TO DIE!

**Toph REALLY IS going to die!!**

I'm telling you!! for any new friends or people that dont remeber, i made a video a while ago explaining how toph is going to die! the you didnt believe me so i made it into a tribute.

But seriously she is!! people have been saying that a main character is goiong todie! ok here is how it starts. On the episode "the swamp" They all see visions of people they loved and died.

But aang hadnt seen or met toph yet. Then he said time is an illusion. and so is death. So that means all the visions in the swamp are people that have died.

And since time is an illusion, toph is going to die in the future!! its a foreshadowing!!

And it'll probably happen in the 6th episode. Since the producers said it will shock avatar fans to the core!!! Seriously!! for a whole year ive been right. Ive known this!! believe me! its a puzzle! and it all comes together!!! 


End file.
